letsgolunafandomcom-20200214-history
Luna, Come and Play
Luna, Come and Play is a song in [[Let's Go Luna!|''Let's Go Luna!]] that appears in every episode. It is usually the first song in the episode, except in ''Where’s Luna?. It is usually only sung by Andy, Carmen, and Leo. However, others often sing along in different episodes. 'Lyrics' Carmen: Luna, come and play! Leo: Luna's here, what do ya say? Andy: Luna, bright as day! Carmen/Leo/Andy: Show us the world, lead the way! Variations Spring Has Not Sprung Carmen: Luna, come and play! Leo: Luna’s here, what do ya say? Andy: Luna... dull and grey? Carmen/Leo: Show us the world Carmen/Leo/Andy: Lead the way! Aren‘t We A Pair? Andy (High-Pitched): Luna, come and play! Leo: Luna’s here, what do ya say? Andy: Luna, bright as day! Leo/Andy: Show us the world, lead the way! ''Pulling Strings'' Due to Carmen and Andy feuding, Leo has to sing the song alone. While he says the first line joyfully, he sings the rest of the song in a sad tone. Leo: Luna, come and play! Luna’s here, what do ya say? Luna, bright as day. Show us the world, lead the way. [[The Big Dig|'The Big Dig']] '' Dr. Rana (Mouth Full): ''Luna, come and play... Luna: Hold on. Wait, wait, wait. My friends here already sang that song today. Dr. Rana (Mouth Full): Oh. Luna‘s Christmas Around The World Carmen: Luna, come and play! Leo: Luna’s here, what do ya say? Andy: Luna, bright as day! Carmen/Leo/Andy/Circo: Show us the world, lead the way! Boomin’ Boomerang Carmen/Honey: Luna, come and play! Leo: Luna’s here, what do ya say? Andy: Luna, bright as day! Carmen/Honey/Andy/Leo: Show us the world, lead the way! C’est La Vie a Paris As Andy starts to sing his solo line, an annoyed Mr. Hockbar cuts him off, telling them to hurry up. He then recites the last two lines himself and walks away. Carmen: Luna, come and play! Leo: Luna’s here, what do ya say? Andy: Luna— Mr. Hockbar: Okay! Come on, come on, come on, children, we haven‘t got all day. Luna, bright as day. Show us the world, lead the way. That’s the song! Hoopin’ Hopper Carmen: Luna, come and play! Leo: Luna’s here, what do ya say? Andy (Strained): Luna, bright as day! Carmen/Leo/Andy (Strained)/Tai Chi Group: Show us the world, lead the way! [[Loco for Cocoa!|''Loco for Cocoa!]] Carmen: ''Luna, come and play! Leo: Luna‘s here, what do ya say? Andy: Luna, bright as day! Carmen/Leo/Andy/Pico: Show us the world, lead the way! [[The Big Squeeze|''The Big Squeeze]] Carmen: ''Luna, come and play! Leo: Luna‘s here, what do ya say? Andy: Luna, bright as day! Carmen/Leo/Andy/Freddi/Friede: Show us the world, lead the way! [[Good Knight|''Good Knight]] Carmen: ''Luna, ''(Honey joins in) come and play'' Leo: Luna‘s here, what do ya say? Andy: Luna, bright as day! Carmen/Leo/Andy/Honey: Show us the world, lead the way! ''Hola Mariachi! Carmen: ''Luna, come and play! Leo: Luna’s here, what do ya say? Andy: Luna, bright as day! Carmen/Leo/Andy/Julio: Show us the world, lead the way! ''Me and My Elephant Carmen: ''Luna, come and play! Leo: Luna's here, what do ya say? Andy/Dr. Bugman: Luna, bright as day! Carmen/Leo/Andy/Dr. Bugman: Show us the world, lead the way! ''Nature Calls Carmen: ''Luna, come and play! Leo: Luna’s here, what do ya say? Andy: Luna, bright as day! Carmen/Leo/Andy/Skye: Show us the world, lead the way! ''Castells in the Air Honey: ''Luna, come and play! Leo: Luna's here, what do you say? Andy: Luna, bright as day! Carmen/Leo/Andy/Honey: Show us the world, lead the way! ''More Than All That Jazz Carmen: ''Luna... (trumpet playing) Leo: Luna's heere... (tuba playing) Andy: Lunaaa... (drumming) Andy/Carmen/Leo: Show us the world, lead the way! ''The Charango Kid Carmen: ''Luna, come and play! Leo: Luna's here, what do you say? Andy: Luna, bright as day! Andy/Carmen/Leo/Sisa: Show us the world, lead the way! Trivia * In Where‘s Luna?, the song is not sung until the end of the episode for reuniting Luna the Moon. * In Pulling Strings, Leo sings the song all by himself, because Andy and Carmen aren't around. * In Spring Has Not Sprung is the first episode to have a line of the song changed. * In ''Stairway to Art Day'', the trio are tired when they sing the song. * The Big Dig and C’est La Vie a Paris are the only two episodes to have the song interrupted. * Honey sings the song with the trio in ''Boomin' Boomerang'' and ''Good Knight''. * The Big Dig ''is the first episode to have it sung twice. * The kids warm up before singing the song in [[House Music|''House Music]]. * ''The Big Squeeze'''' is the first time where the song is sung before Carmen asks Magic Globe where the Circo is. Freddi and Friede also join in. **This also has done in ''Totally Totem. * In ''Meet the Presses'', the kids sing the song in a fast pace while writing (catching papers in Leo’s case). When they get to the end line, part of it is sung while they are under the papers that Leo dropped when he fell. * The trio sings it off key in ''Glocken Around The Clock''. * In Andy‘s Big Show, the kids were singing to a painting of Luna on a wall. After they finish, the real Luna appears. * In Hola Mariachi!, Julio sings along with the kids. * In Castells in the Air, although Carmen does not sing her line, Honey takes over her line. * In Time of Goodbye, Silvia sings along with the kids. * In Me and My Elephant, Dr. Bugman sings along with the kids. * In Nature Calls, Skye sings along with the kids. Category:Songs Category:Every Episode Category:Lyrics